fictional_vs_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Featherine Augustus Aurora
Summary Featherine Augustus Aurora (フェザリーヌ アウグストゥス アウローラ) is the witch form of Tohya Hachijo, and the Witch of Theatergoing, Drama and Spectating, an Endless Witch. She appears in the sixth, seventh, and eighth games; Dawn of the Golden Witch, Requiem of the Golden Witch, and Twilight of the Golden Witch, respectively. She is so powerful that even Bernkastel is scared of her to a degree. She sometimes is bored of living for too long so she repeatedly lives and dies. She has mastered several famous games in the past, though she has long forgotten them and the medallion on her chest is the only proof. She possesses a crescent-shaped device which floats around her head, serving as a memory aid which maintains traits such as her name, appearance, and personality. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Featherine Augustus Aurora, Witch of Theatergoing, Drama and Spectating Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni(When They Cry Series) Gender: Female Age: Older than both Bernkastel and Lambdadelta Classification: Great Witch Powers and Abilities: Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 5 and 10), Exists in the highest world and views witches as nothing more than chess pieces (just like how witches view humans), Master of the Overlord Cats, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Text Manipulation Attack Potency: High Megaversal Level '''(Featherine is the witch who maintains the highest existence thus should transcend all voyage witches like Bernkastel and Lambdadelta who transcend the infinite hierarchy of witches and can freely move and manipulate the Endless Sea beyond said infinite hierarchy. Has achieved every layer and Boundary imaginable sans The Creator's Boundary which she refuses to touch as she'll become "erased" with that happens) '''Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Megaversal Durability: High Megaversal Level ''' '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Megeversal Standard Equipment: Memory Device Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (She knows every single thing about Umineko, since she is the creator of the whole Umineko story in the first place, and also created the entire City of Books, which contains countless of fragments and books) Weaknesses: If the memory device on her head is destroyed, she will permanently lose her memory. Note: Featherine isn't "a" Creator. The English translation says something like "Featherine transcended the level of witches and became a Creator". However, the Japanese version stated that Featherine transcended the realm of witches and reached the realm of the Creator, but she only touched the last boundary. Anyone who actually becomes part of the Creator is completely erased, due to loss of all restrictions, including life, death, and meaning. This also explains why "Creators" does not make sense. The Japanese version has no plural. Her power is also not related to the victory over Lambdadelta and creating the City of Books. Featherine and Lambda were at the same layer of existence. Meaning, it was just an avatar/shadow of Featherine. This is similar to how Willard (somebody that held countless universes) thought that he fought against Bernkastel, but the true Bern from an even higher layer of existence held the whole world/gameboard/book in her palm. Willard was a mere piece at the board to her. Featherine is above the realm of witches, the abyss of infinite hierarchical layers. She is only limited by the Creator itself. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Notable DrawsTiesStalemates Category:Tier 1 Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Series Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Category:Light Novel Category:Inmortals Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters